


An Early Present

by Swan_Secrets



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Presents, Community: femslash100, F/F, Femslash, Yoga
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-24
Updated: 2015-12-24
Packaged: 2018-05-08 23:42:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5517476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Swan_Secrets/pseuds/Swan_Secrets
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Natasha opens a gift from Darcy early</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Early Present

Darcy settled into the beanbag. She was wearing her comfiest fuzziest pink PJs and had a large glass of mulled wine in hand.

"You sure you don't mind me having this early?"

"No, don't mind at all," Darcy said.

"If your sure," Natasha gave her a knowing smile.

"I am _so_ sure."

In the middle of the living room floor was the yoga mat Darcy had insisted Natasha open as an early Christmas gift. With it had been a pair of super-tight black yoga pants and a white sports bra, As Darcy had expected Natasha looked incredible in them.

Natasha started her routine, stretching up, hands pointed at the ceiling, then she bent forward, all the way forward to touch her fingertips on the mat. She had of course positioned herself to give Darcy the best view of her ass.

Darcy swallowed loudly.

Natasha transitioned with perfect control into downward facing dog, or as Darcy called it the 'look at my amazing butt' pose.

This was without at doubt the best early Christmas present she had ever given herself. "Merry Christmas Darcy," Darcy whispered and sipped her wine, watching Natasha stretch and contort her body in the most delicious ways.


End file.
